A Different View
by Starbuckslovers
Summary: Short one-shots of scenes already in the book series but from another character's perspective! Will be couple drama, fluff, and just plain awesomeness! Will also post one-shots occasionally. Rated T for possible future content. Disclaimer: Heather Vogel Frederick owns the Mother Daughter Book Club, I don't own anything.


**Hello my lovely readers! It's me again! I'm creating this new fanfiction based on scenes from the MDBC series that have already happened, but I'm going to be writing them from someone else's view rather than whoever's view it is in the book series. This will also include some original dialogue from the books but with its own twist. I might also post some random, fluffy, and cute one-shots that are related to the chapters I will write about so stay tuned! This idea was so good and inspiring to me that I had to write this, but I'm still going to update my other fanfiction, Life without the MDBC! Please read and review both! Thanks!**

Stewart's POV- Much Ado About Anne (The fashion show scene)

It's a beautiful day that I wake up to. The smell of lilacs drifts through the air, calming my nerves. The sun is shining brightly while a breeze sends shivers down my spine. I smile at myself, excited for the big day.

"Stewart!" My mother cries, "We have to leave in an hour."

I quickly look at the alarm clock and see that it is already 8:30 am. I realize that I have much to do before heading off to Half Moon Farm.

I run to the bathroom and sniff, realizing it smells a lot like cotton candy. Becca must have done this. I roll my eyes at the thought. Becca has been so excited for the fashion show and she has some crazy idea that she will be chosen to be a model by Wolfgang, a photographer for a fashion magazine called _Flash_. I sigh at the stupidity of my younger sister and step into the shower. I think about the girls and their plan. I'm very proud that they're doing this to help Jess's family save Half Moon Farm. This could even be fun, hanging out with Emma, I mean the girls.

I hop out of the shower; pleased to be clean and change into my good pair of khaki pants and my white polo shirt. I brush my hair, letting my brown locks fall naturally over my eyes.

I run downstairs, tripping over the rug as I walk into the kitchen.

"Careful Stewart," my mom exclaims, gritting her teeth, "we do not need an accident today!"

"Sorry mom," I grumble, looking at the display of food on the table. I try not to look excited about the fashion show today but my smile betrays me. Becca sees me grinning and nudges me with her elbow, smirking. "Shut up!" I mutter under my breath so that she is the only one who can hear. She grins at me, snickering still.

"Excited to be standing so close to Emma?" she whispers in my ear.

I choke on my cinnamon bun and proceed to drop it on my pants. _Oh great, now my pants are ruined, thanks Becca!_ I think.

"Stewart!" Mom yells at me, "How many times do I tell you to chew before you swallow?" I guess she didn't see Becca whispering my ear. "Go upstairs right now and change into your old pair of khakis! I don't have time to wash these," she orders me. I glare at Becca, muttering not so pleasant things under my breath.

I find my khakis that I had worn about two years ago in my closet. I put them on. They're too short, about three inches to short. Sighing, I quickly put them on and rush downstairs before mom yells at me some more. Becca sees my pants and laughs. I ignore her.

We quickly eat our breakfast while mom rumbles around the home, making sure everything is in the car and that we are ready to go. Finally, mom declares us ready to leave.

When we arrive at Half Moon Farm, I quickly walk to where Zach, Ethan, Kyle, Third, Kevin and Darcy are. We are all ushers dressed in khakis and white polo shirts, with Zach being the exception. Zach will be escorting the girls onstage instead of ushering and selling tickets which is why he is the only one wearing a tuxedo.

The guys take one look at me and burst out laughing. "What's wrong with your pants?" Darcy crows, unable to stop laughing. "Dude, we can see your calves." Zach snorts, grabbing his stomach.

"It's not funny!" I state, furious at Becca for allowing this to happen. If she hadn't said that line about Emma, I would be dressed in my good khakis. I really like Emma but I don't know if she likes me back. I've been trying to hide my feelings for her, but was it really that obvious that I like her?

We fool around for a bit before Stanley Kinkaid, Mrs. Sloane's boyfriend, instructs us to help sell some tickets. We do, but it's really boring. Only Kevin Mullins is interested and he and Mr. Kinkaid start talking about statistics and other stuff. I leave, seeing that they have things under control, with Ethan and Zach trailing after me. Zach brings us to where the other boys are standing.

"Hey guys, do you want to go in?"

"Sure." We all say in agreement with each other.

"Knock knock!" Zach calls from our side of the stage curtains. The other side is where all the girls are, changing into their outfits and such. "Can we come in?"

"Sure," Cassidy calls back. "Everybody's dressed."

Zach enters first, moving the curtains and letting them fall in a flourish. We all follow him, hearing the Fab Three whispering. Cassidy wolf-whistles at him. I look around to find Emma. I see her standing near Jess, wearing this beautiful daffodil yellow dress. It really suits her nicely, showing off her curves. I stare at her before blushing and looking away.

Wolfgang comes over, "Very nice, gentlemen, very nice." He glances over all of us, eyebrows rising in concern when he sees my khakis. He claps his hands, "And now, places everyone! We're just about ready to start!"

We turn around, ready to help with the fashion show when Ethan turns to face Zach. "You look like a penguin."

"I do not," Zach retorts, putting Ethan in a headlock. They start mock wrestling while Mrs. Hawthorne quickly runs over. "Knock it off boys," she warns.

Ethan finally manages to escape Zach's grip and as he does, he shoves Zach one final time. I can see the panic in Zach's eyes as he waves his arms around like a chimpanzee trying to regain his balance. Zach falls into the clothes rack with a _CRASH!_ My sister runs over to Zach, "Ooo, Zach, are you hurt?" she chirps. I roll my eyes, Zach has absolutely no feelings for her whatsoever. At least I can use this against her when needed and tease her about this.

Zach is on the floor, holding his ankle in pain. "It's my ankle, I think I twisted it."

Cassidy scolds him, "I told you to quick horsing around, you morons."

Ethan looks stricken, "I'm sorry dude."

"No big deal," Zach replies.

So this is what my mom meant earlier at breakfast when she said that she didn't need any accidents.

I stop focusing on this mess, instead, I think about Emma again. Her lovely, curly brown hair. Her purple glasses and her smile. I hate how my sister always teases her but I hate that I never, ever stand up for her. At least I've talked to her a few times before.

Suddenly, I hear Wolfgang shout, "Young man!"

I look around, trying to see where the sound is coming from. I put my left foot down on the floor from where it was in the air before. I finally see him, "Me?" I ask, unsure if he was talking to me or any of the other boys.

"Yes, you. Come here!" he orders.

I lope over to him, taking my time. "Consider yourself the cavalry," Wolfgang tells me.

I'm genuinely confused. What cavalry? Does this have anything to do with Zach's accident? "Huh?" I say, hoping he'll tell me.

"You're our replacement escort."

My eyes widen at this comment. "Me?" I ask. My voice cracks and I can hear Becca snickering. I don't think I'm fit for this job.

Cassidy must've seen the nervousness and anxiety in my eyes because she comes over and starts lecturing me. "Dude, remember what I told you last December, out on the rink? About what my dad always used to tell me?"

"You mean about bringing my best to every game?" I ask nervously.

Cassidy nods at me. "This is it, dude. This is the game, and this is the time to bring it."

I start to complain and give excuses, "But I—"

Wolfgang steps in, "Just go put the tuxedo on and stop arguing."

I follow Mrs. Delaney out to the house where she starts to brush my hair and fix me up. She hands me Zach's tuxedo and I change into it. She then takes off my glasses. "Wait, woah. I can't see a thing. Can I please wear them?" I beg her.

"Stewart honey, you look so handsome without them on. You don't need them," she tells me.

I nod and follow her into the tent where the show is about to start.

Wolfgang come up to me, "Quite the Cinderfella, aren't we? And quite the brooding poet type too. I never would have guessed. He them pokes me between the shoulder-blades making me jump. "Stand up straight, young man. Posture is essential."

I quickly do as he requests. My mother suddenly comes in, "Has anyone seen—Stewart?" She sees me standing there in the tuxedo and blinks. "What are you doing?"

I'm nervous from all the attention the girls and mothers are giving me so I stumble over my words. "I'm going to escort Emma" _Oh crap,_ I think, "I mean, the girls."

I see Becca snickering again and I'm certain that she knows how I feel about Emma.

Wolfgang interrupts again, "It's entirely possible we might be able to use him," he states to my mother.

"Use him?" My mother's eyes narrow, "What on earth are you talking about?"

"As a model," Wolfgang replies.

I am shocked. Me as a model? No way.

Wolfgang adds, "Every man looks handsome in a tuxedo."

I look around to see Emma nodding vigorously. I hope that's a sign of like.

My mother calls me off the stage to mess with my hair. When I return, Emma's mouth is open. I have no idea what happened but I know it must be something good since all of her friends are surrounding her congratulating her, except for Becca, who eyes her jealously.

"That dress makes you look fat," Becca says spitefully.

Oh no, I knew this was going to happen. Anything can happen when things don't go the way Becca wants them to. I grab her arm and drag her to the stage. "Becca is dead wrong, you look fine in that dress. Really pretty, in fact."

It's the first time I've stuck up for Emma and I'm feeling awesome. Emma looks happy too. I can see a blush forming on her cheeks and she smiles shyly at me.

The show starts and I realize that it's not hard to be an escort. I just walk with the girls up to the front of the stage while they pose. Mrs. Wong is really funny as the emcee. However, I don't remember much about the other girls. I only remember Emma, being the month of April, wearing that beautiful yellow dress. I beam at her and smile goofily. She looks so lovely and beautiful. I hope I get to tell her that one day.

The day flies by. I bring all six girls, Emma, Jess, Cassidy, Becca, Jen, and Ashley up to the stage two times each. They all look pretty, but Emma especially. Megan is behind the scenes, working hard to make sure each girl is ready and that her outfit is perfect before she comes up to the stage. Mrs. Wong is also reading from a stack of paper that I notice sounds very professional. However, I overhear Jess complimenting Emma on her fashion copy. _So that's what they were talking about at the beginning of the show_ , I think, feeling very happy for Emma. She really is an amazing writer.

At the end of the show, I'm standing on the stage while Jess holds my arm in a killer grip. I can hear her humming along with the song, _When You Wish Upon A Star._ The bidding starts. I hear one-hundred dollars, then two. I look over at Jess, her eyes shut and sweat dripping down her face. I sure hope we can save the farm. The gavel suddenly flies onto the stand. Mr. Kinkaid looks up at the crowd, "And that, ladies and gentlemen, puts us over the top. Half Moon Farm is safe!"

The tent erupts in cheers and I'm swept up in the moment. I cheer with the girls and hug each of them, glad that I escorted them up and down the catwalk. I hug Emma and she hugs me back. This isn't a bad way to end the day.

 **AHHHH! Thanks so much for reading this! Sorry for the lame ending…** **:)** **I'll be writing more of these so if you guys have any suggestions for the upcoming chapters, I'll be happy to write about them! Also, suggestions for one-shots are also accepted! Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
